


Poisoning.

by lizibabes



Series: Dark Bingo [22]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: M/M, Poisoning, Sex, Swearing, stalkers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-21
Updated: 2012-06-21
Packaged: 2017-11-08 06:33:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/440204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizibabes/pseuds/lizibabes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for the prompt poisoning for Dark bingo, wildcard/medication for HC-bingo bingo, hurt/comfort/wildcard for kinkbingo, sick for 10_hurt_ comfort and chronic illness for Angst Bingo. Tommy gets ill, Adam looks after him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poisoning.

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: I_glitterz  
> not medically accurate despite living with someone who has the medical condition used in the story.

  
Tommy has been sick his whole life, well as far back as he can remember. He's had a chronic illness. He's had diabetes for a long time, injects his own insulin everyday, has since he was fourteen and it hurts a little, but he prefers being in control of his own medication. So when he passes out one day after a show, he doesn't think anything of it. He must have eaten the wrong thing or messed up the hours before taking his medication. He's sick, but he's always been sick and he's not worried the way the people around him are. It's the second tour, but only Isaac and Adam have seen him ill before, so the others aren't used to seeing him sick. They know he's got an illness, but they have never seen him sick, apart from like colds, but everyone gets those. 

　

He hates being treated differently, but when Ashley comes to him on the bus with food and drink, specifically things he can eat, he doesn't tell her to stop mothering him. They can all do with a little comfort sometimes when they are hurting. He eats well that night and takes his medication in the bathroom before Adam offers his bed for the night so that Tommy won't have to sleep in a bunk while he is ill. Tommy's not going to pass up a better bed, but he won't kick Adam out of his bed either, so he agrees to take the bed only if it comes with Adam in it. They've shared a bed before and it's never an issue. Tommy can admit to himself that maybe he fell in love with Adam some time around the first tour, but he's not said anything yet. He keeps telling himself he will, soon. 

　

Adam tucks him into bed and cuddles close and Tommy falls asleep feeling warm and safe, even though he feels sick. He likes being comforted by Adam, likes the way Adam is so caring, it's nice. Adam and the band don't treat him like he's going to break just because he has an illness that can be pretty serious. They don't treat him like a sick person, but they support him when he needs it and he loves them all for that. 

　

Tommy doesn't wake up in Adam's bed, he wakes up in a room that is too bright, machines beeping and a calm voice tells him that he's sick, that he needs to rest and Tommy can hardly keep his eyes open. His lids are heavy and he falls asleep again, too sick to stay awake. His illness has only put him into hospital once, but that had been before he went on more medication, before he started using insulin. He doesn't understand how he's sick enough to end up in a hospital, but he feels terrible.

　

The next time he opens his eyes, Adam is in the chair beside his bed and he looks like he's been crying and Tommy tries to sit up, worried, but his body feels heavy. His diabetes has never made him feel like this before. 

　

"Tommy, oh thank God you're awake," Adam says when he notices Tommy is moving and he's soon being hugged harder than he ever remembers being in his life. He doesn't mind though, because it's Adam. He'd rather hug him than get answers about why he is here, how he got so sick without noticing. He had thought he was doing well with his medication, managing his illness. 

　

"I was so scared," Adam says softly as he draws back enough for Tommy to be able to breath deeply again. 

　

"What happened, how did I get so sick? I took all my medication and I was eating well," Tommy says with a frown.

　

"It was your medication," Adam says as he sits in the chair beside Tommy's bed.

　

"What?" Tommy asks, because his medication is meant to be the thing that controls his illness. He knows it can make him sick if he takes too much or too little, but he knows he hasn't been doing that, he knows how to use his medication. 

　

"Someone swapped it for some kind of poison. The police have fingerprinted you and your medication. They've told use they know someone else touched them, but they don't know who, they think it could be some kind of crazy stalker, so they're going through all your fan mail and stuff. I freaked out when they told me, I mean poisoning? I just thought you were sick because of your illness," Adam says in a push.

　

"I've been injecting poison instead of medicine?" Tommy asks. He can't wrap his head around it, someone tried to poison him, it's like something out of a movie.

　

"Yes, I woke up in the night and you were burning up. I didn't know what to do so I called you an ambulance," Adam sighs, taking Tommy's hand.

　

"I don't like hospitals," Tommy admits. He'd been sick a lot as a kid because of his illness, he doesn't like spending time in them.

　

"I'll stay here with you until you get to leave if you want?" Adam offers and Tommy nods. He doesn't want to be alone here. He doesn't like being alone when he is sick. 

　

The doctors come to talk to him, explaining he'll get better as soon as the poison has worked its way out of his system and they only want him to stay in for a night so they can keep an eye on him. They don't argue about Adam staying and Tommy is glad. He'll be fine, but he has a feeling that Adam and the others will all be trying to take care of him for a while. The doctors will also be making sure he gets back on the right medication for his illness. He hates knowing that somewhere out there there's is a person who hates him enough to try and kill him. He knows there are some fans of Adam who don't like him and some people who hate him just because they think he might be gay, but he never imagined that someone would go this far. Someone has put him into the hospital and he's willing to admit that it scares him a little. 

　

Having Adam with him makes him feel safer though, it always does and he tells Adam that, liking the way that Adam smiles at him when he tells him that. And he's even happier the next day when they are leaving the hospital to go to a hotel, because Adam has gotten them a room to share. He gets to stay with Adam. Security has been upped to make sure that no one gets a chance to mess with his medication again. He still feels sick, but he think that's because he's not been taking the medication for his illness, as well as the fact that he's been poisoned. The whole band comes to visit him while he's in bed under Adam's orders, Adam unpacking his stuff for him. Everyone is worried about him, about how the poison could have affected him, seen as he's sick already and it takes a lot to calm them down, to get them to believe he really is okay and he won't get sick again. It takes a lot out of him to comfort them, but he doesn't mind, it's nice knowing that they all care about him.

　

"Sorry I couldn't get us single beds," Adam says as he climbs into the bed once everyone has gone, even though he'd explained already, before they even got to the hotel.

　

"I'm not," Tommy says, because he really doesn't mind, but he bites his lip when he realizes what he's just admitted. 

　

"Don't worry, I didn't think you meant it that way," Adam says, looking a little embarrassed.

　

"What if I did mean it that way?" Tommy asks, because fuck it, he almost died because someone swapped his medication with poison. He's sick, but he could have died. It has been making him think that maybe he should take some risks while he can, live each day like it could be his last.

　

"I'd ask if you still had a fever from the poison," Adam sighs.

　

"You know I'm not sick like that anymore, you were there when the doctor said so. Once the poison is all gone and I get back on my medication properly, I'll be fine. I'm basically fine now, just run down. I don't need to be sick to want in your bed, Adam," Tommy rambles, hoping he's getting his point across, because screw wasting anymore time. If he's read things wrong and Adam doesn't like him that way, he'll have to get over it, but they are having this talk, once and for all. They should have had it a long time ago, before Tommy ever got sick.

　

"What are you trying to say, Tommy?" Adam asks, looking wary. 

　

"I'm not very good with words," Tommy admits and he isn't, but maybe there are other ways to get across his point. He moves, resting his hands on Adam's chest as he goes in for a kiss, giving Adam the time to pull away, but he doesn't take it. He stays still and lets Tommy close the gap between them. The kiss starts out soft and sweet, but Tommy doesn't want Adam to have any doubt about what he means about this kiss. It's not a thank you kiss because Adam has been looking after him, so he deepens the kiss, making it dirtier, deeper and Adam seems to be right there with him, kissing back just as hungrily. 

　

Tommy has wanted this for a very long time, can't even remember how long he's wanted to kiss Adam without a stage or an audience or anything else involved. The kiss lasts and lasts, till being ill catches up with Tommy and he feels too tired to move and ends up just sprawled out on Adam's chest.

　

"Do you really want me?" Adam asks softly, playing with Tommy's hair.

　

"I do, I really do. I guess being so sick made me realize I need to take risks while I can. I was afraid you'd say no, because you don't date straight boys, but I had to try," Tommy says softly.

　

"I'm glad you tried. I want you so much, it's crazy," Adam says, pressing a gentle kiss to Tommy's hair. 

　

"I think I'm in love with you." Tommy thinks while he's being bold, he might as well get it all out there, everything he's been holding back for too long. 

　

"You only think?" Adam says quietly.

　

"Well I've never been in love before. I don't know if this is how it's meant to feel. You make me happy just by being there. When I find something cool or funny, you are the first person I want to show it to. When I'm sad, you make me feel better. When I'm sick, you make that feel better, too. I want to be around you all the time. I want to touch you all the time and yeah, I want to sleep with you. It feels the way I think love is meant to feel," Tommy explains. He's pretty damn sure that what he feels for Adam is love. He's never felt anything like it before. He feels things for Adam that he has never felt for anyone else.

　

"That sounds a lot like love and a lot like the way I feel about you," Adam says and Tommy moves a little so he can look Adam in the eye.

　

"Is that your way of saying you're in love with me, too?" Tommy asks and Adam smiles.

　

"Yeah, it is," Adam says and Tommy doesn't give him a chance to say anything else, pressing his mouth to Adam's before another sound can escape. The only thing he wants right now is to be kissing Adam.

　

 

++++++++++++++++  
　

The next day the police are in touch again and they have good news, well as good as something like being poisoned can be. They have found the man who swapped Tommy's diabetes medication with some kind of poison. They are still testing it to find out exactly what type of poison it was. It's comforting to know that he has been caught, but his reason for poisoning Tommy is not. His girlfriend was a fan of Adam and he had somehow convinced himself that she was having an affair with Tommy. He already worked in a pharmacy, so when Tommy had walked in to get his medication, he had seen his chance and given Tommy poison, poison he admitted he was carrying because he had planned to poison his girlfriend and Tommy can only be glad that the girl wasn't hurt like he was or worse.

　

They say he'll be charged with two accounts of attempted murder where he admitted he had planned to kill his girlfriend. Once Tommy is back in the hotel, his head back on straight, he's still freaked the hell out by someone trying to poison him, but he's not feeling as sick. He's back on his medication and his illness is under control once again and he's in a hotel room with Adam, with nowhere else he needs to be until tomorrow. Sick is the last thing he is feeling right now, which he proves by all but jumping on Adam the moment the door to the room is closed.

　

Adam seems totally okay with Tommy's plan to get naked as fast as they possibly can. Tommy almost trips on the way to the bed, but that is soon forgotten once he's on the bed, face down with a pillow under his hips as Adam does sinfully good things with his tongue and fingers. Tommy is hard and leaking pre-come long before Adam touches his cock and he thought first times were meant to be awkward, but apparently not if your first time was with Adam. By the time Adam rolls on a condom and slicks up with lube, Tommy is cursing at him to hurry up, because what he'd been thinking ever since the poison made him sick is right, they have been waiting long enough.

　

Adam presses in slow and careful and it doesn't hurt, it feels a little strange to be so full at first, but then one of Adam's thrusts brushed his cock over Tommy's prostate and he sees stars. After that he's back to begging for more, faster, harder and Adam gives into every command, giving Tommy everything he asks for. Tommy can hardly believe this is happening, especially when his balls start to draw up. He's going to come even though neither of them have touched his cock and it feels different than when his orgasm is normally building, but when he comes he can't think about the difference. All he can think about is how good it feels, his vision going grey for long seconds while Adam babbles behind him about how beautiful Tommy is. Adam's thrusts speed up after that, his rhythm turning into jerkier movements and not long after Tommy's own orgasm hit him, Adam is shuddering as his own orgasm tears through him and Tommy twists his head a little, so he can see how amazing Adam looks when he loses it. He's glad he did, because Adam is breathtaking with nothing but pleasure showing on his face.

　

Adam lets Tommy just lay there after while he cleans them up and fixes the bed so that they can actually sleep in it. At some point, the sheets had all ended up on the floor, but Tommy can't even remember when that happened. He doesn't care, not when he's back under the sheets with Adam.

　

"I meant to say before, I love you, too," Adam says softly and Tommy smiles.

　

"I know," He thinks he's known for a while now, but now they both know and Tommy doesn't plan to waste another second. 

　

The End.


End file.
